


Mind over Matter

by itsbritneybitch1212



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Character Death, F/F, Hurt, Mild Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:35:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26249539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsbritneybitch1212/pseuds/itsbritneybitch1212
Summary: It's the anniversary of Allison's death and Lydia's trying to cope.
Relationships: Allison Argent/Lydia Martin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Mind over Matter

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a really tiny fic I wrote at 3 am listening to mind over matter by young the giant.

Sometimes Lydia could still feel the long black curls wrapped between her fingers. The suprisingly rough and calloused thumb brushing her cheeks and the soft lips pressed to her forehead. If she concentrated hard enough she could hear the tinkling laugh that never failed to make her smile and the quiet breathy promises that she'd never leave . 

She said she'd never leave.

"Then why did you?" Lydia whispered, into the darkness of her room for what felt like the millionth time. "You promised, you promised, you promised" She said, with tears streaming down her face. 

"Its been a year. People tell me to move on. All the time. But I can't forget. I can't forget how your eyes would light up when I called you babe and the way you used to laugh at me when I start ranting in latin. I can't forget your smile. God, your smile" 

"I just can't. You're gone and I can't move on. And I don't want to. Ever." She said shakily.

"Cause I remember. Everything. Every little memory I kept locked away deep inside after you left me. Even the small things. I loved the small things so much. The way you'd tilt your head when you didnt understand something and how you'd nuzzle into my shoulder when you were embarrassed" Lydia smiled at the memory.

"Remember when you said you loved me for the first time? Right after the lacrosse game. You pulled me away and said you loved me. Screw butterflies, there were fireworks"

"Sometimes I walk into the classroom hoping you're sitting at your desk ,asking frantically for a pen. And I turn over in the middle of the night and expect you to be there grinning, waiting for me to wake up. God, I'm so fucking dumb" Lydia sobbed angrily, wiping at her tears.

"I keep hoping this is all a bad dream. Its been a years worth of bad dreams without you now"

"I wish we had more time. I miss you so fucking much. And I love you. More than you could have ever known. I love you, Allison Argent. And I'll never stop" 

"I love you so much more, Lyds"

Lydia smiled at the little whisper. She knew Allison was still there. She promised she'd still be there.

**Author's Note:**

> OOF OKAY SO THIS FIC WAS VERY V E R Y FAST AND I AM WELL AWARE THAT I COULD HAVE PUT IN A 𝐋𝐎𝐓 MORE WORK...but i had that weird late night urge to write sO
> 
> comments and criticism are ALWAYS appreciated and tysmm for readiinngg❤❤❤


End file.
